diamondclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Cold
"Horror and realization flickered in Rosie's eyes, and she froze. "Checkers?" She whispered hoarsley. "Get off of me, please. You don't understand." "I understand perfectly," Checkers snarled. Ice Cold "Come on, Checkers!" Checkers blinked open her brilliant yellow eyes after a moment of shifting uncomfortably in her nest of hay. Her brother's face was peering into hers, so enthusiastic. His small brown eyes were sparkling. "Where are we going?" Checkers murmured, rubbing a paw at her eye. Hunter shrugged. "Rosie wanted to play a game with us," he replied. Suddenly Checkers was up on her paws. "Really?" She exclaimed. Their mother, Rosie, never had time to take care of them, much less play with them. Checkers paused as a fluffy orange tail with hues of pinkish trailed down her spine. Checkers glanced up. Though Rosie's eyes were shining, something about them made Checkers feel uncomfortable. "How about I hide, and you find me?" Rosie suggested, wrapping her tail over her paws and sitting down. Hunter leapt into the air in excitement. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, beaming. "Come on, Checkers! Let's close our eyes." Checkers did so and twitched her ear as Rosie shuffled out of the den. Her mother paused, somewhat regretfully, before her thick tail brushed against the barn wall and disappeared. Checkers peeked out from a russet paw at Hunter. “Can we find Rosie yet?” she asked. Her voice was muffled from the hay that wedged into her maw. Soon Hunter’s golden gaze met her’s. “I think so,” he replied, sitting up. His fur was fluffed out in anticipation. “Come on, let’s go!” Checkers and Hunter bolted out of the barn with their tails raised and ears pricked. Outside snow was lightly falling, and the frostbitten ground was already covered with a light layer. “Look! I can see her pawprints!” Hunter exclaimed. Checkers purred and bounced excitedly. “This is too easy!” She retorted lightly, and bounded off after Rosie’s paw prints. She heard Hunter’s pounding paws behind her as they followed the trail, her paws occasionally sliding on the chilled grass. Suddenly Checkers stopped and sat back on her haunches. Hunter skidded to a halt behind her in confusion. He glanced at her questioningly, but Checkers could not find the words to reply. Rosie’s pawprints had stopped. Neither Hunter nor Checkers dared to breathe. They sat in silence, staring at the empty ground that led deep into the forest. Hunter gathered up the courage to speak after what felt like a moon. “Should we head back?” he murmured. His voice was a rigid squeak. Checker’s eyes clouded and her vision grew blurry. Bile rose in her throat as she realized Rosie’s intentions. “Did she purposely leave us?” she whispered. “What if she jumped in the trees and-” “Let’s not think about that,” Hunter responded hastily, using his long, skinny tail to usher her back to the barn. “She’ll come back. But for now, I’ll protect you.” »»»»» Checkers grimaced as another cough racked Hunter’s body. As leafbare drew closer, her brother had grown sick, and his ideal body had shrunken to a miserable, sickly figure. His pelt was no longer glossy, and his eyes no longer shone. His ribs were visible under his limp fur. And Checkers had no idea how to help him. Rosie had never taught her anything about healing injuries. In fact, her mother had never come back to the barn, and Checkers and Hunter had given up hope that she would ever return. Checkers placed the dripping moss delicately in her teeth and placed it in front of Hunter’s nose. “Drink something,” she urged in a hoarse murmur. Though she herself had not gotten sick, she had worn herself out taking care of Hunter as well as she could. She gave a silent, grateful prayer to any cat listening as Hunter raised his chin and lapped up the water. The red tabby eased herself down at a good distance from Hunter and curled into a tight ball. Sleep washed over her almost instantly. Although she slept well, the night was long and cold, and nightmares scarred Checker’s dreams and shattered them to pieces. In one of them, Hunter lay by a tree, unmoving. Up on the lower branches were the two glowing chartreuse eyes of Rosie, and a hissing cackle. Checkers woke with a gasp. Blindly, she stumbled over to Hunter and gently prodded him with a paw. There was no reaction. Hunter was cold and stiff, and his flank did not move. Checkers bristled in fear and stepped back. But there was no saving her brother. From the looks of it, he had died well into the night. Tears stung at Checker’s eyes and blurred her vision. She poked Hunter once more, as if that would help anything. But she knew nothing would come of it. I have no family left. The realization struck Checkers like a brick had been shoved down her throat. She could not stay in this barn, she knew, where the scent of Hunter and Rosie would always remain. At sun-high, she would leave forever, just as Rosie had done, and never look back. A sudden urge surged through Checkers, tingling her paws and sending chills down her spine. If Rosie had stayed, Hunter would still be alive. Rosie is better off dead, Checkers growled to herself. And I’ll make sure she is! »»»»» “Mouse-dung!” Checkers flinched as the thorns scratched her pelt. Walking through the forest was hard enough on its own, and her long fur wasn’t helping. She had managed a mouse earlier, thought it had been small and scrawny. “Curse this forest!” Checkers spat, stomping a paw on the leaf-litter below. “Curse Rosie! Curse-” Checkers stopped and pricked her ears as leaves rustled. Her nose twitched. It did not smell of prey, but rather another cat. But the new cat smelled feral, and she could not place where exactly he or she was. “Need help?” A pale gray shape hurled down from the tree and landed neatly on four paws. Checkers sprung back in defense, but misjudged her jump and flew back into the thorn bush. In an instant, she was a whirling mess of cursing and spitting in rage. The gray tom gave her a smug look, but one that wasn’t all unfriendly. “Now I can see you really need help!” he purred, padding over calmly. Checkers hissed threateningly. “I can manage, thank you very much!” She spat. Checkers demonstrated, trying to push herself out. Instead, a mess of thorns stabbed into her paws. The tom chuckled and grasped Checkers’s scruff in his jaws. When the tabby felt her paws touch the ground again, she shook him off and muttered a thank you under her breath. The light gray tom peered into her face with his brilliant orange gaze. “And what’s your name, speckles?” “Don’t call me that ever again,” Checkers growled. “And I don’t have to share my information with you.” “Right. How rude of me,” he replied, flashing her a toothy grin. “I’m Fang.” “Checkers,” the ginger she-cat huffed, flicking her ear. “What brings you to the forest?” Fang went on, wrapping his tail around his paws. Checkers sighed. I suppose he’s not leaving, then. “What have I got to lose?” she groaned aloud, rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to Fang. “I’m finding my mother to finish her. Without her, my brother wouldn’t have died.” To her surprise, Fang didn’t look startled by the thought of vengeance. “What did your mother look like?” His eyes were glowing with curiosity. “Orange tabby, but her fur was kinda pinkish,” Checkers explained. Although it had seemed long ago when Rosie disappeared, her image was always clear in her mind. “That’s where she got her name.” Fang looked mildly surprised. Then he opened his mouth and turned Checkers’s entire world around. “Was her name Rosie?” Checkers took a shocked step back. “How’d you know?” she managed to stutter. Fang shrugged. “She passed through this way awhile ago. Wanted to find DiamondClan,” he explained. When Checkers tipped her head to the side, he added, “DiamondClan is a group of cats that take care of one another. She must have left you and your brother for them.” Rage flared inside Checkers’s belly. Yellow eyes met orange, and Fang’s gaze sharpened. “You want to kill her,” he realized out loud. Checkers numbly nodded. Fang stared at her for a moment before continuing. “And I’m coming with you.” »»»»» Checkers waited in the brush, her heart pounding fiercely. Her swaying belly was slightly swollen with unborn kits, but she pushed the squirming away. Today was the day she would get revenge on Rosie for all those moons ago. Fang was bunched up beside Checkers, watching DiamondClan territory carefully. If he was nervous, he didn’t show it the tiniest bit. Checkers admired that. That was why she wound up with his kits. Suddenly multiple cats’ scents overwhelmed Checkers. Fang had taught her about how DiamondClan worked- and if they were lucky, Rosie would be on a patrol. “Rosefrost!” Checkers pricked her ears. A white she-cat peeked from out of the brush and tottered out. There was a purr, and an orange tabby pelt that was all-too familiar followed. It looked as if Rosie and the small white cat were the only cats on patrol. They had lucked out. Is her name Rosefrost now? Fang had taught Checkers about the weird Clan names that the DiamondClan cats had, and that Rosie- because Checkers would refuse to call her anything else- would most likely change hers. “I’m coming, Frostpaw,” Rosie replied, chuckling a bit. Checkers swallowed the bile rising in her throat. Rosie didn’t deserve to be so happy while she and Hunter suffered. She gave Fang a sidelong glance, and leapt. Rosie screeched in surprise as Checkers plowed into her. She toppled over, but make a weak attempt to fight back. Fang flattened Frostpaw, and when she tried to squeal in protest, he shoved his paw in her mouth. Although he would have easily killed Rosie, Checkers wanted to do the deed herself. “Get off of me, mangy rogue,” Rosie hissed, her teeth gritted in pain as Checkers dug her claws into her belly. Checkers hissed in annoyance. “Funny you call me that when you were a barn cat yourself,” she replied tartly. Horror and realization flickered in Rosie’s eyes, and she froze. “Checkers?” she whispered hoarsely. “Get off of me, please. You don’t understand.” “I understand perfectly,” Checkers snarled, leaning close to her mother’s ear. “You left Hunter and me for a group of cats that could support you.” “You and Hunter were old enough to take care of yourselves,” Rosie protested. “You made a great team.” “But we didn’t,” Checkers hissed. Unwanted and sudden memories of her brother flashed in the back of her mind. “Because without you to care for him, Hunter died.” Rosie’s eyes widened. “No…” She trailed off. Then her gaze locked with Checkers. “You leave me no choice,” she growled, lunging at her daughter’s throat. Checkers stopped her and placed a paw firmly at Rosie’s neck. The pinkish head slammed to the ground. “Hunter couldn’t save himself,” Checkers meowed coldly. The cat squirming was no longer her mother, for what she cared. “But I am not too late.” With that, Checkers dipped her head and sunk her jaws into Rosie’s neck. Rosie gave a horrible screech that turned into an inhuman gargling. Blood tasted blood as the light died from Rosie’s eyes, and Fang tilted Frostpaw’s head and let her scream as she watched the dark red liquid pool around Rosie. Then Rosie slumped to the side and did not move. “She’s dead,” Fang announced unnecessarily. He released Frostpaw, who scrambled to her paws, wide-eyed. “Go back to your Clan, and tell them to beware the rogues, because Rosefrost here was only our first,” he commanded. Frostpaw nodded vigorously and darted off. Checkers exchanged a glance with Fang. She expected emotions strong with regret and sadness to overwhelm her, but they never did. Instead, she felt her heart tinge with ice. »»»»» “Mist!” Checkers snapped, smacking the young kit over the head with a paw. Mist squealed as blood was drawn. “Faster,” Fang rumbled. “Adder beat you far too easily. Do you want a DiamondClan cat to beat you?” Mist shook her head. “No!” she insisted, hurling herself at her brother. Adder, who was by far the strongest, sidestepped. Mist leapt back on her paws and tackled him until the two were screeching on the ground more like enemies than littermates. Checkers felt a stab of satisfaction that they were such great fighters so early. DiamondClan wouldn’t stand a chance. Her other two kits, Owl and Claw, were circling each other with bared fangs. Claw leapt, and Owl seared her claws through his pelt. After a moment of watching, Claw ended on top, but only barely. “Come on,” Fang mewed simply, not bothering to praise. “We’re going to get our first kill tonight.” At moonhigh, Checkers crept along with Fang beside her and her four kits behind her. They went to the same spot that Rosie died, and waited. Owls swooped overhead and trees bent slightly in the wind. Checkers knew this was a popular spot for cats to come, and many moons had passed from when Rosie had been killed. Suddenly two cats appeared, tails twined. “It’s a beautiful night, eh Nightbird?” the large tom whispered, pressing close to Nightbird. “Of course, Toadstone,” the black she-cat agreed in a purr. “And now that Mousepaw is an apprentice, we can finally-” Nightbird never got to finish her sentence. Checkers and Fang leapt from the bushes, caterwauling, with the four kits tumbling after them. With a surprised yowl, Toadstone unsheathed his claws and sliced Mist across the face. The small kit reeled back and landed limply to the side. Fang, and Adder both blew him over and beat his head with violent blows. Checkers, Claw, and Owl took on Nightbird, who was an exceptionally lame fighter. The black she-cat gazed up at them with hatred, but a large dose of fear. “What coward brings kits to a fight?” she spat. Owl unsheathed her tiny claws and slashed her nose. No blood was drawn, but Nightbird drew her head back sharply. Then the DiamondClan warrior’s eyes widened as she met the six furious eyes. “You were the rogue that killed Rosefrost!” she realized aloud. Her lip curled, and blood trickled from her forehead as Claw sunk his claws into her head. “Her name was Rosie,” Checkers replied flatly. “And she was never anything more than that.” With that, she threw her head down and sank her fangs into Nightbird’s neck. Nightbird screamed not from pain, but for the things she would lose, as the light in her eyes dimmed until her sharp amber glare glazed over. “Is she dead?” Owl asked, peering into Nightbird’s still snarling face. Claw hit her with his paw. “Of course, mouse-brain,” he replied sharply. Checkers gave a dark purr of approval. “Checkers! Checkers!” Checkers turned her head to face Adder, who limped over. “Is Toadwhatsit dead?” She asked, gingerly licking a paw. Fang padded over and gave a brief nod. “He put up quite a fight, but yes,” he responded coldly. “But Mist got hit early. She’s over there.” Checkers felt as if a rock had been shoved down her throat and had been simultaneously scratched across the face. She padded over to her littlest kit numbly in her spot on the damp ground. Checkers gave her daughter a sniff, and curled her nose at the stench of blood. She nosed Mist, but her daughter did not move. Owl appeared from the right side of her, little whiskers quivering. “Is Mist dead, too?” she whispered. Checkers did not reply. “Not yet,” Fang pointed out, appearing from the other side of Checkers, “but she is nearly. We cannot help her now.” Checkers stared in dismay at her dying daughter. “This is what DiamondClan does to us,” she rasped to her other kits. “This is why we want them dead. Do you understand now?” Owl, Claw, and Adder nodded vigorously. Fang gave her a sidelong glance, but she shot him a glare. They don’t need to know about Rosie. Then a chill hit Checkers as she watched Mist’s breathing hasten. Am I becoming my mother? »»»»» Two moons had passed since the deaths of Toadstone and Nightbird. Mist had passed away soon after they had taken her to their home outside DiamondClan territory. After she went, Adder and Claw had gone too. Brave, strong Adder to a fierce DiamondClan warrior. Witty, quick Claw to a wound that would not heal. Owl remained, but badly scarred from failed kills and successful ones alike. The weather had grown significantly colder, and Checkers knew winter would be upon them soon. But that did not worry her. What worried her was her daughter. Owl had grown sickly: her pelt matted, her eyes dull, and her energy low. “Ch-Checkers?” Speaking of which… Checkers turned to see Owl padding up to her. She was limping, but hid it the best she could to show just how strong she was. Checkers smirked. You may have been a terrible mother, Rosie, but look what your kin can do! “Yes?” Checkers asked, turning to face Owl. The small brown she-cat shuffled her paws and didn’t respond for a moment. “Do you think we should check the DiamondClan border?” she finally blurted. Checkers pricked her ears. “To make sure they aren’t coming into our territory?” “Are you saying we should patrol like a Clan?” Checkers snarled softly. She should know my soft spots by now. Owl remained silent. Rage hissed and bubbled inside of Checkers and her eyes slitted. “We are never going to do anything like them! They are evil!” “Why are you so sure of that?” Owl snapped. Checkers jerked her head back in shock as her daughter spoke back to her as harshly as she did. “What did they do to you? Or any of us?” This conversation escalated quickly. “Why are you defending them?” Checkers shot back, bristling. “Owl, they killed Claw, Adder, and Mist. They killed the cat I once called mother. And you want to forgive them?” “They only killed them because you and Fang drove us into battle too early!” Owl screeched. Checkers hissed and took a step back. “That’s for revenge!” she protested. “But for what?” Checkers let out a low, long sigh. “I suppose it’s time I told you,” she hissed. “You’re eight moons old. Do you know my mother, Rosie?” Owl shook her head. Her weight was shifted to her haunches warily, Checkers could see, but her daughter stayed put. Checkers snorted. “Good. Once she was a kind and loving cat. But when she heard of DiamondClan, she left me and my brother Hunter to fend for ourselves. Without her, Hunter, still very young, died. I set off to find her myself, but alas, DiamondClan changed her.” Owl flinched as Checkers’s eyes flashed. “I had to end her, before she ended me. She was no longer my kin, but a monster.” And Owl will never hear the true story. Checkers inwardly cursed at the nagging voice in her mind. She pushed it away and tried to focus on Owl. All the lies she had told her kits would soon become stone fact. One day. For a heartbeat, Owl didn't respond. Her mouth was open and her jaws were slightly moving, but no sound came out. Then Owl nodded feebly. “I understand,” she whispered. Her tone was heavy in disappointment. “Good,” Checkers growled, lashing her tail and stalking off. »»»»» It was the next morning when she discovered Owl had gone missing. Fang had woken her and reported that Owl had not been in her nest, and it had been cold. Checkers, of course, had shot up and looked madly for her. But winter had set in, and Owl’s scent was faint and stale. There was no other option than to give up. That had all been a moon ago. Checkers had told Fang that she was going out again to roam inside DiamondClan territories. She had not given up hope for Owl and assumed that the Clan had captured her daughter. So for once she stalked past the owl trees, and found herself beside a stream that glistened with… diamonds, perhaps? Checkers glanced away when she found herself distracted. I must find Owl! She hit the ground and backed behind a clump of reeds as the sour scent of DiamondClan wafted towards her. Four cats emerged from the brush: One, a blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a snarl. Beside her was an eerily familiar white she-cat. She had grown so much, Checkers hardly recognized her as the cat that had witnessed Rosie's death. Checkers vaguely remebered her being named Frostpaw. But perhaps now it had changed? Next to her was a gray tom with a stumpy tail that she did not recognize, and last was the small, dark brown tabby she-cat with large jade eyes. Eyes like an owl. Checkers went stiff with emotions she could not name. Anger, rage, and disbelief. But one thing was certain. Owl had joined the enemy. "Owlpaw, welcome to the Glistening Diamond River," the gray she-cat grunted unenthusiastically, waving her tail at the river. Owl, which Checkers would always call her daughter, raced over, eyes wide. "Wow," she breathed. "Graystorm, this is amazing!" "You're very lucky to have her as a mentor, you know," Frostpaw added, nudging Owl with her shoulder. She wasn't envious, but... happy for her. As if she had known her her whole life. And I wonder how she would think of Owl if she knew her mother killed Rosefrost. Checkers shook away the small voice in her head and stifled an annoyed hiss. It was the right things to do! "Frostflower has a point," the light gray tom pointed out. Checkers assumed that Frostpaw had received a new name. But it's still weird. Graystorm rolled her eyes, and Owl laughed. Frostflower flicked her on the ear in a friendly manner. And the tom was smiling. They were like a family, almost. But Owl is ''my ''family, ''Checkers thought bitterly. ''They took my mother and all my kits. I will have my revenge. The red tabby felt her paws grow numb. She vowed to get her Owl back, to avenge her family, and to make the river run red with the blood of DiamondClan. Checkers felt the frost coil around her heart and grow colder and colder. And soon, the frost turned to ice. ~The End~ Category:Fanfictions